paper thin angels
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Oneshot Luxord feels his paper heart smolder when his angel is near.[slightly dark, if you squint.]


**P**a_p_e**r** **t**h_i_**n**

_**♥**_

Red butterfly lips curved into a smile as the man before her kneels and kissed her hand, just brushing her fragile, glass skin with those thin lips. Namine focused her royal gaze on the gambler as he looked up with a fetching smile that would make any girl's heart stop.

_Her heart stopped long ago._

"How are you, my dear artist?" Luxord asked as his silver earrings jingled, his eyes were focused on the filled drawing pad occupying the white girl's lap. Namine smiled in delight and picked up the collection of amateur pictures with her pink rose fingertips. Namine found the one she had been wanting to show the man for quite a while, but never really got the chance to. With a soft sigh, she held up the picture with her face hidden behind the white canvas, slightly embarrassed that she had drawn something for the gambler in the first place. A soft chuckled made her peek from behind the safety of the picture, watching as azure eyes studied the paper with amusement. Luxord was very pleased with the picture; it was of Xigbar, Xemnas, Axel, and himself playing poker with the silliest faces he had ever seen. It was adorable, at least to the time manipulator. "Mind if I keep it?" The man asked before receiving an excited nod from the teenage girl. Hastily yet carefully, she tore the picture out of her sketch pad and handed it to the man, lightly brushing their hands together. Namine could feel her imaginary heart leap.

"I'm glad you like it."Namine chirped, before receiving a peck on the forehead. She blushed a terrible scarlet as Luxord grinned at her; he stood like a tall black statue to contrast her white cage. Her heart would have been thumping madly if it wasn't absent. When ever she was in front of the blond man, she felt so weak and it felt so _good _to be this weak. Her body felt paper thin and as if it was on fire when he kissed and hugged her, so gently as if she would break if he were not careful. Namine felt like a little princess, with her affectionate prince adoring and loving her so sweetly. Luxord gently lifted the girl up, making her squeak, and sat in the chair she was occupying moments ago. He rocked her gently, like a child, and whispered sweet nothings into her warm ears as if to remind her he was real, this was not some illusion. She gently closed her eyes, hiding her blue eyes behind golden rod lashes as her head rested against Luxord's chest. Sweet thoughts of fairytales and happy ever after filled her head, making her smile even more. This _was _her fairytale.

Luxord stopped momentarily to admire the now warm and delighted girl. Her fingers cupped the empty space over her heart as her tresses made her skin appear almost angelic. Her hair gave her a golden halo in the fluorescent lights of the stark white room; he could almost imagine pretty wings sprouting from her thin back. He caught himself an angel that was too sweet to hate and too afraid to hurt; innocent, pure, the essence of virtuosity. He could feel his imaginary paper heart smolder and burn at the sight of pretty little Namine, she was more than perfect and he wanted to keep her to himself forever. A twinge of guilt set in, he could feel the tiny spiders of lust set in, day after day growing slightly bigger as they eat away at his abundant and warm (pseudo) love. Luxord felt too dirty for Namine but he wanted to hold her forever so badly. He would have to put away those thoughts for now; locking them within his dirty ebony chest of secrets.

_But it'll grow, and intensify. Luxord you _**_fool_**

"I'll protect you." He whispered as he kisses her temple, letting his gloved fingers stroke her knees lovingly.

"Protect me from what?" She asks her eyes still closed because she knows she safe in his arms and he will never harm her.

"**Everything**." Luxord says, but he really means himself.

**A**n_g_e**l l**_ie_**s**

_**End.**_

* * *

Pardon me if Luxord x Namine isn't your cup of tea. I confess it isn't mine either but I figured experimentation wouldn't hurt. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
